Talk:MH/Optional Rules
I'm not sure I see a big reason any longer to disallow Heroic Charge. Yes, it gives you an uncapped Move and Attack, but against a LOT of enemies in Monster Hunters (and, really, the current DF game), that's going to be a very bad plan. Can't parry, -2 to dodge/block, and can't retreat are still really big penalties, after all (especially being unable to dodge and drop in a firefight). --Harald387 12:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Other important limitations are: No rapid strikes, no dual weapon attacks, no Extra-Attack-granted attacks. With the presumably higher emphasis on ranged attacks in a MH game, I expect more encounters to consist of badguys trying to fall back and keep shooting meleeing Hunters in the face (or vice versa). Restricting it to only people with Weapon Master might be a halfway point. That would make it mostly the domain of the Warrior, and makes scrappy Inhumans and Experiments take a different, less acrobatic fighting style. There's definite "chambara" stuff going on in MH2 (see the acrobatic in combat stuff) but some combatants are just big bruisers. This would help distinguish them. Or keeping the -4 to attack and just removing the skill cap for spending the FP. So it's still an option, but has less benefits. Regardless, if it gets re-enabled I'd suggest most badguys should be seriously making use of it until they start needing to conserve FP for frantic defenses. And on a related note, badguys SHOULD be making heavy use of FP on defenses - that gives a couple of turns of the badguys being a challenging problem before they run out of FP and start becoming merely a problem :) Boosting defenses to 14-15 with retreating makes the combat go back and forth more. (Mental note, my monsters really need to make more Frantic defenses). --Bruno 14:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't like tracking state for minions, so they're never going to use FP for defense. I may start doing it with worthies more often in DF. I'll definitely do it in MH. If you'll look in MH, Warriors already can already use their full attacks while Moving (though at -6, spend an FP to avoid the penalty). So that's covered. Does Move & Attack give a -2 to other defenses? I don't think it does, though it should by analogy to Committed Attack. --Mark 14:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Upon re-read, no, it doesn't give a -2 to other defenses. In the basic set, it flat removes Parry (any weapon or skill) and Retreat. In Martial Arts, it amends the Parry restriction to "Cannot use the arm used to attack to parry or to block; if you didn't use your arm, you may not Dodge" and suggests extending the -2 to trying to do two things at once to all success rolls except defense and resistance rolls against enemy attacks. Heroic Charge does not give a -2 to defenses. As far as I can tell, the Warrior definitely doesn't get to "just" run around at full move in exchange for -6 to skill. Acrobatic Attack only lets you move "as far as usual" for the acrobatic stunt involved - and they all involve Acrobatics rolls. The only option there that seems to allow full move is Acrobatic Evade, which requires you to be evading an enemy - that's way different from running up to a guy! If you want to make a full move, it's not an Acrobatic Attack, it's a Flying Attack (which requires DX/Jumping to succeed or you fall on your face) and gives a jump at the end up to half move, and then the attack at -6. Which is risky. Spinning Attack specifies that you're not moving out of your hex. --Bruno 16:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well huh. Now I'm thinking about house-ruling the Warrior Moves so they don't suck (I mean, Spinning Attack is just a Step & Attack + Extra Effort:Giant Step)... "ignore the rules for Move & Attack" is pretty vauge anyway. All right, I'll add Heroic Charge back in with limitations. And I don't think we need to make TbaM/WM cooler than they already are. Jumping For what its worth, I'm fully in favor of using the standard GURPS rules + ST and Jumping as well as Jumping with Encumbrance. Turn on all the knobs and dials. Mostly because you do the math once, scrawl it down in a little grid with your encumbrance levels, regular move, and dodge at various encumbrance levels, and then you NEVER HAVE TO THINK AGAIN. Ahem. The other methods seem to encourage people never pre-calculating this stuff :P Absent that, I'd still like to use the ST and Jumping rule - of course, as someone who likes playing high ST characters this may be my bias showing :) --Bruno 17:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) In fact, here's a table. If using the encumbrance rule, look up your Move after encumbrance, not your Basic Move. --Bruno 18:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's nifty. I'm for it. I assume these are standing numbers, and that running can double them? And Super-Jump does its usual wackiness. --Mark 18:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) These are the bog standard calculations from the Basic Set p 352 as calculated via an excel spreadsheet and fed through excel2wiki.net because augh the little boxes. Running jumps (by p352) "add the number of yards run to your move" so it's the same table, just look up a different row. I've extended the table to cover more range to account for that. Note that this means that someone with Move 5, getting to run 5 yards and then jumping actually does look up the Move 10 line on the table. This produces different results than doubling, but for Broad jumps (of which we are most interested in combat) there's not THAT much difference. Super Jump modifies these values as normal, as these are the values that Super Jump is designed to modify :) --Bruno 20:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) TL 7+ Very Fine non-swords? Low Tech adds non-sword Very Fine weapons (for an axe it's a +49 CF) - but this is on the sub TL 7 scale. 1) Is this allowed? 2) What's the CF? I'm guessing +9 CF (1/5th the price, like swords are x4 instead of x20 in the Basic Set). --Bruno 18:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC)